


The Only Civil Way

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Fred Weasley, BAMF George Weasley, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, POV Ginny Weasley, Protective Siblings, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Ginny Weasley is twelve years old when she comes out to her family as being a girl. Her family does everything they can to protect her and insure her safety at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Transphoria / I needed this





	The Only Civil Way

Ginny had told her family that she wasn't a boy sometime in the summer after her first year of Hogwarts. She had been twelve years old and frightened beyond belief to tell them. Her family had already been more worried and protective over her since her incident with being possessed by Tom Riddle's diary and she didn't want to stress them out more, but the feeling of not telling them- the feeling of being called a name every day that she hated, the feeling of being called a ' _ he' _ . It just all made her stomach churn and her head ache in a way that no medicinal potion could remedy. It just wasn't her.

They had.. They didn't accept her right away, but that was okay because in the end they still accepted her. By the time she was boarding the train to Hogwarts for her second year, everyone called her 'Ginny' (she had picked the name in love of her great-great grandmother who had the same name) and not 'Greyson', and her mother even bought her some second hand skirts and dresses at town. Even when Harry came from his horrible muggle family to stay with them for the rest of the summer, he accepted her and called her by all the right things straight away.

Things were even good when she got on the train, she sat in a compartment with Harry, her best friend Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and a sleeping man who was supposedly their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I like your new hairstyle, Grayson," Neville said to her as the train pulled out of the station. She had been sitting next to Luna and reading over her shoulder at the magazine she had brought. "My nan won't let me have long hair until I'm twice as old as Dumbledore." He smiled.

Suddenly Ginny felt her heart race in her chest, Neville was a very nice guy.. But she wondered what he would say? What he would think? She was just opening her mouth to say something when Luna beat her to it.

"Actually, her name is Ginny now." Luna said, lowering her magazine. "Like the Ginny-Footed Tree Troables."

"The.." Ginny could see the gears turning in Neville's mind, he knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "The what?"

And Ginny couldn't help it, she burst out in giggles. She wrapped her arms around Luna's shoulders and hugged her tightly, flashing her a bright smile.

Luna smiled back and then proceeded to inform everyone on just exactly what Ginny-Footed Tree Troables were. When she finished however, Neville turned from her and looked at Ginny. "So your name is Ginny now? Like… Like the Tree Troable?" His eyes moved to Luna for a second who was now happily hugging Ginny back.

Another, more nervous giggle escaped Ginny this time. She nodded, "Yes, like the Tree Troable, but mostly like my great-gran, her name was Ginny- well Ginerva."

"Oh.. A girls name then?" Neville asked.

Harry leaned over in his seat and tapped Neville on the shoulder, "Mate- she is a girl."

"Oh what?" Neville twisted around in his seat to look at Harry, "I didn't know that!" He looked back to Ginny with a wide smile, "Er- Congratulations then, Ginny."

Ginny could only wish that the rest of the following weeks at Hogwarts could as been as pleasant as those first few hours in the train. Everyone who she hadn't already told called her by the wrong name or the wrong pronouns and it made her feel uneasy, unsafe even to correct them. She wondered if that's how her brother's Fred and George felt.. always being mistaken for a different person. At least they didn't feel like someone might hurt them for telling them that they had called them the wrong name.

There was one- well a handful of things that made her feel safe though, her friends, and especially her brothers. At mealtimes she'd sit close to them and in the common room after classes they'd always keep an eye on her… For once having four overprotective and hot headed brothers paid off. Sometimes, when she was too tired to bother to correct someone about her pronouns, they did it for her. More than one occasion Ron had actually shouted ' _ She's my sister you twat!'  _ (He got detention every time he did it, and as much as he hated detention he still did it), Percy even used his Prefect powers to dock points from those who didn't accept her, and Fred and George (unsurprisingly) walked a dangerous line while taking a more muggle-like approach with the people who didn't accept her, instead of their wands they'd use their fists on the person or people actively bothering her.

Ginny remembered vividly the day that Fred and George were nearly expelled for protecting her. After her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Luna she cut away from the group of second years heading to lunch to use the restroom. She was stuffing her books back into her bag, not really paying attention as she attempted to walk into the girls' restroom; instead of the restroom however she walked into someone and stumbled back. Two fourth year Ravenclaw boys were blocking her path.

As soon as Ginny saw them she felt her blood freeze in her veins, "This is the girls' toilet you know," She said, trying to move around them. "You shouldn't be blocking the door."

"Ay, and  _ you  _ shouldn't be here," Said the boy on the left. He had little dent scars all over his chin and cheeks and pale blue eyes. "Like you said, this is the  _ girls'  _ toilet, Wealsey."

An angry blush crept up Ginny's neck, she gripped the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "And I  _ am  _ a girl. What are you then? Some baboon? Let me use the toilet."

The other boy quickly grabbed Ginny by the arm and they pulled her into the boys' toilet. "Sure, you can use the toilet, you can use this one!" He pushed her into the restroom and Ginny fell into the sinks. "Go on! Take a piss where you're meant too. I've got a little sister here and I won't have you shaking your thing at her!"

Ginny could feel herself shaking as she pushed herself up from the sink, "Let me go, I just want to use the toilet." She said, trying hard to keep her voice steady. Her nose stung and she felt that she could start crying any second, but she couldn't. She had to keep back her tears. Ginny eyed the boys blocking the exit, they both were much bigger than her and she hadn't a hope of fighting them off with magic or strength; if only she could rush past them.

"You're in a toilet!" Said the second boy, he had choppy black hair and round, blotchy red cheeks. There was a leer on his face as he looked at Ginny. "So fucking use it! What does it make the difference which one you're in?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny took a step forward, "You drug me out of the girls' roo-"

"Cause you're not a girl!" The blue eyed boy shouted so loudly that his voice echoed in the room, Ginny's hands flew to her ears and she flinched back. "Use the toilet here or we'll make you! We're not leaving until you do, can't have you scaring all the  _ real  _ girls."

It was then that Ginny felt the tears racing down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back. "N-No!" She cried, backing up to the wall, pressing herself to it as flat as she could. "Let me g-go now!"

"You better listen to her, champs," Spoke a new voice and both of the Ravenclaw boys spun around like tops to see who spoke. It was Fred and with him was George, the both of them looking like a spitting image of their mother right before a screaming fit.

The two boys hastily backed up upon seeing them, one of them slipped on a puddle on the floor and fell down. "You know the perks of having a giant family? Go on, guess!" George asked the perpetrators who remained scared silent. He looked at Fred, "Why don't you tell 'em, Fred? Being as they're thicker in the head than a troll not to think of it before they started picking on our little sister."

Fred grinned, slowly cracking his knuckles, "Why sure, George," He said in a fake pleasant voice before looking to the two boys with daggers in his eyes, "The best part about having a big family is that if you mess with  _ one  _ of us, you mess with  _ all  _ of us. And do you know how many of us there are here? Enough to beat you so badly that even your own parents won't be able to identify your remains."

Ginny quickly rushed past the two boys who didn't even try to grab her, their eyes followed her as she ran over and hugged her brothers tightly about the waist. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Don't thank us yet," George said, "We've got to take care of these guys yet… Go on up to the common room, we'll be there in a bit."

Ginny looked up at her brothers with gratitude and hugged them again before hurriedly leaving the bathroom, she didn't look back as she ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, still too scared to even use the restroom. Half an hour later, Fred and George returned with plates of food from the kitchen. Fred had a busted lip and George had a cut above his eye, but other than that they seemed just fine.. Ginny wished she could say the same for herself. She couldn't even manage to eat the food they brought her.

"You guys didn't have to do that," She muttered. Together they were sitting on one of the various couches in the common room, Ginny between her brothers. "Beat them up I mean, and now we're skipping class?" She sighed and covered her face with her hands, "Mums going to skin you alive."

"If she does it'll be for a good cause," Fred wrapped his arm around Ginny. "If she finds out we did it then we'll just tell her why, nothing wrong with protecting family."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised McGonagall hasn't found out yet." Joked George, "What'll be this time? Think we'll be expelled?"

As soon as George asked that the portrait hole slammed open and in stepped Professor McGonagall, her face was pale and her glasses were askew on her face. "What were you thinking?" She asked angrily, her voice getting sharper with every step she took towards them. "Mylan has a  _ concussion  _ and Jones has a broken nose and  _ three  _ broken teeth! I can't believe you boys!"

Ginny could feel her brothers flinch beside her at McGonagall's words, she kept her head down feeling like she was to blame for this.

"They deserved it, Professor," Fred sat up straighter, taking his arm off of Ginny.

" _ Deserved it?! _ Dear heavens, how would any person deserve that?! And you used your  _ hands!  _ How animalistic much you possibly  _ be? _ " McGonagall yelled, she kept moving her hands widely about and then finally decided to cross them tightly about her chest.

Fred and George both looked at Ginny but when she didn't say anything, George continued. "They wouldn't let her use the girls' toilet so they forced her into the mens'," He grit his teeth, gripping the fabric of his pants. "They were going to force her to use the bathroom while they were there, and Merlin knows what else if we wouldn't of shown up when we did."

McGonagall blinked and her hands slowly fell from around her chest. She looked at the three siblings as colour slowly returned to her face. "I can see why you did this, and I can't say it was right but it was  _ noble."  _ She nodded, "But why on earth did you not use your wands? Surely you could've- given them a more proper beating that way? Not that I encourage fighting of course."

A grim grin appeared on the twins' faces, "Sometimes the most civil thing way to fight an uncivil person is with your fists." Fred said. "Plus have you ever had the teeth of someone you hate crack under your fist? Its great!"

George nodded, "That being said we would totally do it again."

McGonagall sighed deeply, "You know I can't let this go unpunished.. Three nights of detention for the each of you," She gestured to Fred and George. "I will inform your teachers that you will be absent from the rest of your classes today to comfort your sister…" She shook her head softly, and knelt down to Ginny's level. "If you need to do so I can have your brothers escort you to Madam Pomfrey, rest assured that those boys from before will not even think negativity in your direction while you're there." Her eyes traveled upwards to Fred and George, "I think your brothers have that under control."

Ginny looked up and shook her head, "No, Professor, that's okay.." She mumbled, giving a tiny smile. "I just think I'd like to calm down and sleep if I can."

With a nod Professor McGonagall stood up and turned around. She had just reached the portrait hole when she paused, "Mr. And Mr. Weasley- I will not be so lenient towards you if this happens again," She looked over her shoulder, "This  _ better  _ not happen again."

"Aye aye, Captain!" The twins said, giving her a mock salute. With a shake of her head, McGonagall left the common room, leaving Ginny and her brothers alone once more.

Once she was gone, Ginny turned around in her seat and wrapped her arms around her brothers' necks, holding them tightly. "I love you," She said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, we only have one little sister," George hugged her back. "We have to take care of you."

Fred nodded, hugging her back as well, "We love you too, Gin."

Despite how hard it was being a girl who was born a boy, Ginny felt it easier than trying to pretend she was a boy. Because now, she had the support and love of all the people she cared about. Because now she wasn't Grayson Weasley, the youngest Weasley son. Because she wasn't pretending to be someone who she wasn't. Because she was Ginny Weasley, the one and only Weasley girl and she was loved by all around her. She had people who would stand up with her and fight along side her to insure that she could be herself and that's all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make that terf Rowling die with shame!
> 
> I wish I had siblings like Fred and George, but since I'm the eldest I have to be the F&G sibling.
> 
> Okay so @NoTERFSinOurDA on Twitter / @professor-riddIkulus on Tumblr is looking for new HP fics with trans characters to spitefully send to Rowling! She started this war, so let's retaliate all we can!!!


End file.
